mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kimarous
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Haven (H7) page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Narve (talk) 22:02, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Images I thank you for adding the images. Next time, though, make sure to categorise them. Like that concept art: categorise it under "Category:Heroes VII concept art". Energy X ∞ 17:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see you update the H7 articles. By the way, is your name the same as in the H7 blog? Energy X ∞ 21:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) In response to the above, yes. The handle Kimarous is distinct enough that virtually nobody else uses it, so if you see that name, it's probably me. Kimarous (talk) 07:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Edit Did you mean this template and this edit? Energy X ∞ 15:11, April 30, 2015 (UTC) That's the one. Thanks for fixing that. Kimarous (talk) 17:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The dragons category Before you add the "Dragons" category to any more pages, I would appreciate it if you participated in the Category_talk:Dragons discussion about whether we should keep the category or not.Narve (talk) 09:05, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : I removed the link to the now-deleted category's talk page.Narve (talk) 20:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Hey, I managed to make the final version of the building template in my infobox. I would like you (and others) opinion on the current version. Thing is, the way the buildings are presented can feel a bit overwhelming (when one has to scroll down through the templates over and over). This is just a version to make them more organized and aligned horizontally, rather than vertically. Energy X ∞ 10:26, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I did add some code, but I did not encounter anything bad. Can you show some examples (or, at least, an image)? Energy X ∞ 12:29, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm... things seem a bit better than they did last night. Maybe it's something with Firefox? In any case, all of the creature pages look like http://i.imgur.com/4rEoFKl.png to me, and http://i.imgur.com/NjGwa8W.png seems off. There were a few others that were off yesterday, such as the Creature Portal of Preserve being elongated to the point of having a scroll bar, though this is no longer the case. Kimarous (talk) 18:34, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, it was just that I added some .css code, didn't think it would backfire this way. Anyway, if there is something more, do report. Energy X ∞ 21:34, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Species of Enroth Could you give your input on Forum:Species of Enroth? I'd like some opinions on the matter.Narve (talk) 19:13, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Forum thread Hi. There's a discussion at Forum:Add-on article tags that could use some extra input, if you're willing.Narve (talk) 16:11, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Abbreviations Can you give your input on Forum:Abbreviating games? I'm wondering how we should abbreviate games like Crusaders of Might and Magic and Legends of Might and Magic in page names.Narve (talk) 20:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes I would like your feedback on this, please. Energy X ∞ 10:44, December 3, 2016 (UTC) DoC Saw your message on Narve's page. Personally, I don't think it is really necessary. But if you still want to, make sure at least to create the category, like "Duel of Champions heroes with Light magic" and "Duel of Champions creatures with Light magic", then place those categories into "Duel of Champions Light cards", "Duel of Champions Prime cards" etc. Energy X ∞ 09:45, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, if it is being treated as an ability, then we should add it to the creature pages, then. Oh, and yeah, if you are also adding these abilities, could you add attack type and movement parameters, please? Energy X ∞ 12:16, January 29, 2017 (UTC) For template Next time, when adding the for template, make sure it is above the infobox. It looks different in mobile view (first the infobox, then "For this creature..."). Energy X ∞ 19:34, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : I thought the formatting where it was at the top, thus pushing down the infobox, looked clunky on PC and assumed others felt the same. As I don't view wikis on mobile devices myself, I have no familiarity with how formatting affects mobile viewers. However, I'll try keep that in mind in the future. Kimarous (talk) 21:25, February 23, 2017 (UTC) H7 spells Just so you know, the reason we haven't placed all the H7 spells on the same page yet is that we discovered that we don't know how to link directly to the spells on tabbed pages. So, no, the H7 spell pages aren't obsolete until we figure out a way to fix that.Narve (talk) 05:37, March 3, 2017 (UTC) : Ah, okay. I wasn't aware. Still, until that issue is resolved, at least the information has already been added. Kimarous (talk) 00:07, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Images If you have any .png images to upload, you can replace the H7 creature .jpg images. If you want to, that is. Just mind to place that "model" word, so the file names do not get mixed up with icons. Energy X ∞ 21:41, March 3, 2018 (UTC) : I was trying to preemptively upload images for to-be-made pages and didn't realize that a few already had images (ones I think are better than the ones I took) and didn't know how to remove the ones I already posted. So... yeah. Kimarous (talk) 00:10, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself Hey Kimarous! I'm Emptylord, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Might and Magic Wiki. I introduced myself on your Boards, but just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the more active editors around here. Basically, if you have any questions relating to the wiki, I hope to be your first point of contact.Emptylord (talk) 12:57, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Status Do you have any idea how to spruce up this place? The last active editor has stepped ou a few months ago. Energy X ∞ 11:40, December 7, 2019 (UTC) : Not really. I myself am not particularly active on this wiki anymore, simply on account of waning interest in Might & Magic in general. I have a small wishlist of things I wouldn't mind seeing updated, like finishing off the town images for Heroes VII, but that's something I neither have the knowledge of how to acquire the image, nor the passion to seek out the means to do so. Kimarous (talk) 18:45, December 7, 2019 (UTC)